Lovestory 20032004 – Look Back Again
by Akiji
Summary: Lest den Prolog dann wisst ihr ca. was auf euch zu kommt
1. Default Chapter

Lovestory 2003/2004 - Look Back Again  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
FanFiction: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Autor: Akiji  
  
E-Mail: Akiji@web.de  
  
Pairing: Kaiba x Joey  
  
Rating: PG-16?! Keine Ahnung.. *drop*   
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir außer die Story  
  
Warnung: darkfic, angst, lemon, sm-bd  
  
"..." - Geplapper  
  
‚...' - Gedanken  
  
+...+ - Vergangenheit bzw. Erinnerungen  
  
Kommentare meinerseits werdet ihr in der Story nicht finden, da ich so was nur als störend empfinde, wenn ich selbst mal was lesen und dann lauter Kommentare dastehen die einen ablenken.  
  
Jedenfalls viel Spaß beim lesen! ^^  
  
Prolog  
  
Es ist nun schon über ein Jahr her seit dem Yugi wieder einmal das Schlimmste verhindert hatte bzw. es ist jetzt schon über ein Jahr her seit dem das Battle City Turnier stattgefunden hatte.  
  
Gerade noch, als es danach aussah das Yugi verlieren würde und Yami Malik das Puzzle und die 3 Göttergarten schon fast in den Händen hielt, passierte das Unfassbare; Joey Wheeler, ausgerechnet dieser Köter, bewirkte es das die gesamte Energie des Pharaos Yami und die des Priesters Seth ausbrach. Vom Zeppelin aus breitete sich über ganz Domino ein grelles Licht aus. Dieser Tag war für normalsterbliche immer noch ein Rätsel und jeder fragte sich was da vorgefallen war.   
  
Jedenfalls wurde der böse Teil von Malik ins Schattenreich gebannt, Mai und Mailk´s Vater wurden wieder befreit. Selbst der widerspenstige Bakura wurde wieder dahin ‚gebracht', wo er praktisch hingehörte: In den Körper von Ryou. Der Pharao erschuf sich seinen eigenen Körper und bekam seine Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit wieder.  
  
Man könnte jetzt also meinen alles wäre Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen! Von wegen! Es gibt da nämlich ein ‚kleines' Problem. Seto oder Seth, nennt ihn wie ihr wollt, erhielt nämlich ebenfalls seine ganze Macht und seine Erinnerungen wieder. Ihr fragt euch was daran jetzt schlimm sein soll? Das eigentliche Problem liegt auch eher in der Vergangenheit. Einfach und doch irgendwie Kompliziert. Wie angehende Liebesgeschichten nun mal eben sind.   
  
Da es schon ein Jahr her ist denkt ihr sicher ihr habt etwas verpasst. Falsch! Nach dieser ganzen Sache und dem Schock musste zu erst Gras über die Sache wachsen.  
  
Seto hat das alles verdrängen wollen und gleich Urlaub beantragt. Yami war eine Woche nach dem Turnier verschwunden und ist bis heute nicht aufgetaucht. Natürlich haben seine Freunde nach ihm gesucht, jedoch ohne Erfolg. So blieb ihnen nicht anderes übrig, als ihrem Alltag nachzugehen.   
  
Ein Hündchen namens Joey wird sich im laufe der Geschichte zwischen zwei seiner geliebtesten Menschen entscheiden müssen. Keine einfache Sache, vor allem wenn man sich nicht mal an diese Leute erinnern kann, armes Hündchen!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war wieder einmal Sommer. Die Zikaden saßen in den wenigen Flecken grasbedeckten Bodens und gaben ihre typischen Laute von sich. Es war ein wirklich heißer Sommer. Im Radio und Fernsehen redeten die Leute von einem Rekordsommer. Aber nicht nur darüber. Sie redeten auch über den Vorfall vor einem Jahr und zeigten die wenigen Bilder, die es gab. Es rief in den Köpfen der Hauptcharaktere dieser Gesichte die Erinnerungen zurück und sie machten sich immer größere sorgen.  
  
"Yami kommt schon zurecht, er weiß was er tut." hatte Yugi gesagt. Das hätte er nicht, wenn er gewusst hätte wie lang Yami wegbliebe. Jetzt machte er sich ebenfalls große Sorgen um seinen Freund und Duell Partner. Vielleicht war ihm auch etwas zugestoßen?! Vielleicht war wieder irgend so ein Irrer hinter ihm und dem Millenniums Puzzle her! Wieder ein Problem: Das Puzzle hatte Yami, wenn Yugi es vielleicht noch hätte, könnte er eventuell mit Yami kommunizieren. Aber das war leider nicht der Fall. Yami´s Freunde ließen aber nichts unversucht und so testeten sie ob es auch mit dem Millenniums Ring von Bakura klappte, was sich als Flop erwies.   
  
Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten und zu warten. Vielleicht auf ein Zeichen das es dem Pharao gut ging oder das er einfach auf einmal vor der Tür stand, anmutig wie eh und je.  
  
Wie sich bald herausstellen wird waren ihren sorgen umsonst und Yami würde wieder an ihrer Seite stehen.  
  
Joey´s Klasse saß schwitzend in ihrem Klassenraum, während sie sich das langweilige und ermüdende Geschwätz ihrer Lehrerin anhören musste.  
  
‚Erst in 2 Wochen Ferien, das halt ich im Kopf nicht aus' jammerte Wheeler in Gedanken und sah aus dem Fenster. Eine Bombe musste eingeschlagen haben, so wie Wheeler auf einmal die Augen aufriss und auf den Hof der Schule starrte. Irgendwas oder irgendwen schien er mit seinem ungläubigen Blick zu verfolgen. Yugi bemerkte das und sah ebenfalls zum Fenster raus, konnte aber niemanden mehr sehen. Merkwürdig. Vielleicht hatte Joey nur einen Hitzschlag. Hunde sollen für so was ja anfällig sein.  
  
Joey schien mit einem mal auch nervös zu werden und sein Blick richtete sich zur Tür hin. Kam der Tod jeden Moment durch die Tür oder was war los? Auch Tristan entging es nicht mehr das etwas vor sich gehen musste, genauso wenig wie Bakura. Alles vier sahen sie nun zur Tür und als ob es das Stichwort gewesen wäre, kam auch der Auftritt der Person, bei deren Anblick die vier den Atem anhielten und nach ihnen die gesamte Klasse.  
  
S-e-t-o K-a-i-b-a! Da stand doch wirklich Kaiba in der Tür!  
  
Der nahm die erstaunten Blicke der anderen anscheinend überhaupt nicht mal zur Kenntnis, nickte der Lehrerin nur zu und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Wer hätte gedacht das dieser Großkotz noch auftauchen würde, gerade hier, in der Schule und das zwei Wochen vor den Ferien. Die Klasse erholte sich so langsam von dem Schrecken und wandten ihre Augen von Kaiba ab. Dieser nutzte das um mal Yugi & Co. zu mustern, die ihn immer noch entgeistert ansahen. Yugi war ein Stückchen größer geworden und offenbar war sein Selbstbewusstsein angekratzt, denn er drehte sofort seinen Kopf weg als Seto ihn ansah.  
  
‚Ohne Yami ist er wohl ein kleines Nichts.' dachte sich Kaiba im stillen und schaute gleich darauf zu seinem Hündchen rüber und traf dessen Blick. Joey wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Kaiba war ihm sowieso immer ein Rätsel geblieben, das er nie lösen wollte. Er hatte dieses ‚Ding' gesehen, damals vor einem Jahr. Nur kurz aber lang genug, damit sich dessen Bild in seinen Kopf einprägen konnte. Es sah aus wie Kaiba, war es aber nicht. Er konnte es nicht erklären. Er weiß nur noch das ihn all diese Gefühle überfluteten und mit dem ‚Ding' wieder verschwanden. Ganz schön unheimlich.   
  
Wheeler setzte seinen altbekannten trotzigen Blick auf, streckte Seto die Zunge raus und bekam von der Lehrerin dafür gleich eins mit dem Zeigestock übergebraten. Kaiba grinste, die Klasse lachte und Joey´s Freunde grinsten in sich rein, während sie versuchten mitleidig zu schauen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden...  
  
"Hey Alter! Kannst du mir mal sagen was du hier willst?!" Die Pause hatte angefangen und das Hündchen musste gleich zu seinem erklärtem Erzfeind rüber gehen, um diesem anscheinend klar zu machen wem dieses Revier gehörte.  
  
"Ich gehe in diese Klasse, schon vergessen? Ich wusste nicht das Altsheimer sich auch bei Hunden bemerkbar macht." meinte der erklärte Erzfeind spöttisch.  
  
‚ARG! Dieser..!' Kaum war Kaiba in der Nähe erhöhte sich der Puls von Joey. Na ob das so gesund war? Joey schnaufte laut. "Ach, Mr. Eisklotz muss hier jetzt wohl -unbedingt- rumprotzen! Warum bist du nicht einfach da geblieben wo du warst!?" plötzlich schnappte er erschrocken nach Luft, als Kaiba ihn auf einmal zu sich runterzog. Seto´s Lippen waren dicht an der Ohrmuschel von Joey. "Weißt du, ich hatte solche Sehnsucht nach meinem kleinen Hund. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht das du mich schwanzwedelnd empfängst und nicht gleich wieder beißt. Anscheinend muss ich dir doch noch ein paar Manieren beibringen." flüsterte er ruhig und leise in das Ohr vor seinen Lippen, ohne das die anderen es hörten. Fast Zeitgleich lies er einen völlig verdutzten und verwirrten Joey los.   
  
Die anderen hatten das irritiert mitangesehen und erwarteten dementsprechend das Joey gleich explodierte und Kaiba an die Gurgel ging. Aber es passierte nichts.   
  
Stattdessen drehte sich ihr Freund um und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Das war eben zu viel gewesen. Wann hatte Joey auch schon mal solche Worte von Kaiba gehört?   
  
Kaum war dieser Prolet wieder da, könnte er platzen! Er könnte ihm so eine in die Fresse schlagen das ihm hören und sehen verging! Warum tat er es dann nicht? Ausnahmsweise arbeitete sein Hirn und sein Verstand mehr als seine unkontrollierte Wut im Bauch. Lauter Fragen schwirrten ihm durch seinem Kopf, besonderst diese: ‚WAS IN ALLER WELT SOLLTE DAS?!'  
  
‚Was bildet sich dieser Schleimscheißer eigentlich ein?! Hat der nichts besseres zu tun, als mir auf den Nerven rumzutrampeln, mich zu blamieren, erniedrigen und demütigen?!' Joey´s Kopf glühte förmlich und sein Kopf fing an zu rauchen. Völlig verkrampft saß er da und wollte dem Anschein nach den Tisch vor sich mit seinem Blick abfackeln, zerstückeln, durchbohren und gleich den Boden darunter dazu. Der Junge hatte seine Wut eine lange Zeit keinen freien Lauf gelassen. Er wollte sich eben bessern und nicht mehr so hitzköpfig sein. Aber jetzt tauchte ja dieser Egoist auf und dahin war die ganze Selbstbeherrschung. Fast zu mindestens. Sie reichte noch, um diesen arroganten Penner nicht an die Kehle zu springen und ihn langsam zu erwürgen. Wie schaffte es diese penetrante Nervensäge auch immer das Joey gleich an die Decke ging? Normal heißt es ja was sich liebt das neckt sich. Aber dann müssten sich Kaiba und Joey ja mehr als lieben, so wie die zwei zueinander waren. Sie müssten dann ja eine mehr als innige Liebe füreinander empfinden, was Unsinn wäre.. oder nicht?  
  
Yugi und Tristan beobachteten ihren Freund besorgt.  
  
"Hey Joey! Was auch immer dieser Idiot zu dir gesagt hat, nimm es nicht so ernst!" Tristan legte seine Hand freundschaftlich auf Joey´s Schulter und versuchte ihn etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
Tristan hatte ja eigentlich recht. Was nahm er das auch so ernst? Waren ja alles nur dumme Sprüche die ihn provozieren sollten. Er war ja auch selbst schuld, wenn er sich darauf einließ. Diesmal nicht! Nie wieder! Das Hündchen entfasste einen Entschluss: Es würde Kaiba einfach so gut wie möglich ignorieren. Genau! So schwer konnte das ja nicht sein. Mittlerweile hatte er ja an Selbstbeherrschung und Ruhe dazu gewonnen.   
  
Ein alter Hund konnte also doch noch was lernen.  
  
Die Schulglocke ertönte und alle setzten sich wieder an ihren Platz, als die Lehrerin wieder reinkam. Es herrschte wieder Frieden.. für ein Weilchen..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+"Lass mich los!" hörte man einen Jungen mitten auf dem Marktplatz brüllen. Fast sämtliche Leute schauten neugierig hinüber.  
  
"Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage du kleiner Dieb! Du wirst jetzt deine gerechte Strafe erhalten!" brummte der Wachmann, zerrte noch gröber an dem Jungen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.  
  
Das darf doch nicht war sein! Er hatte doch nur einen blöden Apfel geklaut, um seinen Hunger zu stillen. Warum musste auch ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt dieser fette Wachmann auftauchen?! Der blonde Junge biss so fest er konnte in den Unterarm des Dicken, der aus Reflex sofort los lies. Die Chance lies der Junge sicht nicht entgehen und wollte so schnell es ging davon flitzen. Aber die Rechnung wollte wohl nicht so recht aufgehen. Kaum ein paar Schritte weiter stieß er gegen jemanden und fiel rücklings auf den Boden. Er sah verdutzt auf und vor ihm stand eine halbe Karawane an Männern, Sklaven um genau zu sein. Acht von den Sklaven trugen die Last einer Sänfte. Wahrscheinlich saß darin ein wohlhabender Mensch. Nur Leute mit Rang und Namen konnten es sich leisten rumkutschiert zu werden. Die Sänfte war kostbar beschmückt und blaue Seidentücher zu allen Seiten verdeckten den Inhalt. Die Leute auf dem Marktplatz staunten nicht schlecht, ebenso wie Joey, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß.   
  
"Aus dem weg!" rief einer der Diener und wie auf Kommando gingen die Sklaven weiter. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie Joey einfach überrannt, wenn er nicht noch rechtzeitig ausgewichen wäre. Und da, in diesem Augenblick wehte der Wind den Vorhang zur Seite und gab einen freien Blick auf die Person frei, die darin saß. Sie schaute gerade abfällig und eiskalt zu Joey herunter. ‚Was für ein Blick, da könnte man glatt tot umfallen..' dachte sich der Junge und erwiderte den Blick voller trotz.   
  
Bevor er noch irgendwas machen konnte schnappte ihn sich der Wachmann wieder und schlug ihn k.o..++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Joey Wheeler! Was fällt dir ein?! Wach sofort auf!" Mit einem zischen knallte neben Joey´s Kopf der Stab der Lehrerin auf den Tisch. Joey schreckte auf und bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt. Einige in der Klasse lachten, während Joey´s Freunde eher wieder etwas besorgt schauten. Der Blondschopf war noch völlig irritiert und brauchte etwas, um zu begreifen wo er war. Er war doch tatsächlich im Unterricht eingeschlafen. Gut, er nickte hin und wieder mal ein aber wachte nach ein paar Sekunden wieder auf. Aber so was, wie eben, war ihm noch nie passiert. Wahrscheinlich war diese Hitze schuld und der langweilige Unterricht. Schief grinsend verkroch er sich halb unterm Tisch. Die Lehrerin sah ihn noch strafend an und wandte sich anschließend wieder dem Unterricht zu.   
  
An einem anderen Tisch im Raum saß Kaiba und hatte das ganze aus den Augenwinkeln raus beobachtet. ‚Dummer kleiner Hund.'  
  
Die restlichen Stunden vergingen nur schleppend und Joey hatte mühe nicht wieder einzuschlafen. Als endlich der erlösende Gong erklang war er wieder hellwach, packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging mit seinen Freunden aus dem Gebäude.  
  
"Ist alles mit Ordnung mit dir, Joey?" fragte Yugi gleich mal und sah hoch zu seinem Freund. Joey grinste nur und winkte ab. "Klar, alles bestens!"  
  
"Ach ja?" mischte sich Tristan ein. "Hast du wenigstens was schönes geträumt?"  
  
Was schönes geträumt? Joey konnte sich gar nicht mehr so genau an seinen Traum erinnern oder an die Gesichter die darin vorkamen. Es war ihm aber so, als hätte er das schon mal erlebt. Aber was soll's, es war ja nur ein Traum. Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter. "Wir sehn uns dann später!" er verabschiedete sich nach einer gewissen Strecke von seinen Freunden und sie gingen getrennte Wege. 


	2. Lovestory 20032004 – Look Back Again

Lovestory 2003/2004 - Look Back Again  
  
Teil: 3/?  
  
FanFiction: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Autor: Akiji  
  
E-Mail: Akiji@web.de  
  
Pairing: lasst euch überraschen.. *trälla*  
  
Rating: PG-16?! Keine Ahnung.. *drop*   
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir außer die Story  
  
Warnung: Siehe oben *nach oben auf die so bunten Hinweiße zeig*  
  
Geplapper meinerseits: hn...ich werde nicht so schnell auf die Liebe eingehen.. das heißt Joey wird nicht auf einmal irgendwem in den Armen hängen und sagen: Ich liebe dich!  
  
So was könnt ihr bei mir vergessen, da es unlogisch ist und ich doch versuchen will mehr auf das ganze einzugehen.. einen Schritt nach dem anderen.. ^^ Falls ich das hinkriege..  
  
Im zweiten Teil hab ich im übrigen einen Fehler gemacht. Einmal hab ich geschrieben dass es noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Ferien und dann dass es nur noch eine ist. Also: Nur noch eine Woche dann sind da Ferien! Damit es nicht zu Verwirrungen kommt oder so.  
  
Noch ne Anmerkung: Seth ist hier in der Story Kaiba! Das heißt es sind keine zwei Seelen in Kaiba´s Körper. Seth seine Seele wurde ja nicht in irgendeinen Gegenstand gesteckt und konnte so wiedergeboren werden. Yami steckte ja im Puzzle fest und konnte so nicht wiedergeboren werden, deswegen ist Yugi nicht Yami. Hoffe ihr habt das verstanden XD"  
  
Ich weiß nicht ob das wirklich so ist, bzw. abgelaufen ist aber hier ist es so, basta! *g*  
  
Noch mal Anmerkung: Joey´s Vater ist in meiner Story kein Säufer!  
  
So nun viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
"..." - Geplapper  
  
‚...' - Gedanken  
  
+...+ - Vergangenheit bzw. Erinnerungen  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Joey gähnte und die Vögel hätten sicher seine Innereien sehen können, so weit wie er den Mund aufmachte. Meine Güte war er müde. Aber an schlafen dachte er gerade wenig. Er versuchte viel mehr Kaiba abzuwimmeln, der aus unbestimmten Gründen hinter dem Blonden herging. Warum fuhr der nicht mit seiner Limousine? Wohnte der nicht auch in der anderen Richtung? Seto hatte wohl bei seinem Urlaub einen Sonnenstich gekriegt. Das würde auch erklären warum der sich so komisch benahm.  
  
"Was willst du eigentlich du Klette?!" fragte Joey schon zum x-ten mal. Kaiba schwieg einfach nur und fixierte sein Hündchen mit den Augen. Joey bekam so langsam eine Gänsehaut und ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus.  
  
"Hast du nichts besseres zu tun?" So langsam floss die Selbstbeherrschung von Joey wieder ins Nirwana und er wurde immer gereizter. Seto schwieg immer noch und ging langsam aber sicher immer etwas schneller, so das er bald neben Joey herlief.  
  
"Hallooooohoooo!!! Erde an Großkotz! Hast du nicht besseres zu tun oder ist dir so langweilig?!" Hatte der denn wirklich nichts zu tun? Sonst war der Braunhaarige immer voll beschäftigt und stürzte sich in seine Arbeit. Irgendwas war hier faul. Eindeutig. Joey blieb ruckartig stehen und funkelte Kaiba an. "Entweder du verpisst dich jetzt oder.."  
  
"Oder was?" unterbrach Kaiba ihn und blieb ebenfalls stehen.  
  
"Willst du mich mit deiner Tollwut anstecken?", fragte er belustigt und drehte sich zu seinem Hündchen um. Dieses fing schon wieder an zu kochen und knurrte.  
  
Es war wirklich amüsant wie Wheeler sich immer aufregte. Das hatte Seto den ganzen Urlaub über vermisst. Überhaupt hatte er seinen kleinen Hund vermisst, seit dem er sich wieder erinnern konnte. Gut, er hatte es am Anfang ignorieren und verdrängen wollen aber die Gefühle wurden immer stärker. So gesehen hatte er auch schon früher Gefühle für sein Hündchen gehegt aber die wurden unter der Arbeit vergraben und da waren sie auch noch nicht so stark. Wenn Joey sich doch nur erinnern würde..  
  
In Kaiba kamen schmerzhafte Erinnerungen hoch.  
  
+++  
  
+Ein weinender Junge kniete neben einer fast leblosen Gestallt. Nur der nackte und blutige Brustkorb, der sich unregelmäßig hob und senkte, gab zu erkennen dass noch Leben in dem Körper steckte. Die Hände des Jungen drückten auf die Wunde und waren deshalb ebenso mit Blut verschmiert. Es war ein Versuch der nichts mehr bringen würde. Es war zu spät. Die sterbende Person lächelte schwach und konnte gerade noch so ihre zitternde Hand auf die des anderen legen.+  
  
+++  
  
"..rde an Kaiba! Hast du einen Hitzschlag oder was?!" Kaiba war heute mehr als komisch drauf. Erst ging er Joey mit seiner Anwesenheit auf Senkel, verwirrte ihn mit diesem Satz in der Schule und nun starrte er einfach vor sich hin. Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art! Joey hatte wirklich nicht die Nerven sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, schon gar nicht über diesen Schnösel.   
  
Auf einmal löste sich Kaiba aus seiner Starre, packte Joey an den Schultern und zog ihn ganz dicht zu sich ran. Der Blondschopf gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und bekam kaum noch Luft so wie Kaiba ihn da an sich drückte. So langsam wurde das richtig gespenstisch. Das Benehmen von Kaiba war doch echt nicht mehr üblich. Seto hielt sein Hündchen fest an sich gedrückt und dachte wohl nicht mehr dran es heute noch mal loszulassen.   
  
Ja, er war zurück gekommen, um sein Hündchen an sich zu ketten und nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Was Seto Kaiba wollte, bekam er ja schließlich auch!  
  
Joey war noch immer wie erstarrt und seine Augen leicht aufgerissen. Allmählich regte er sich wieder und versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung, die ihn festhielt, zu befreien. Keine leichte Sache, wenn ein Liebeskranker seine Tentakeln um einen geschlungen hielt. Kaiba war ihm sowieso überlegen aber man konnte es ja versuchen.   
  
Seto juckte das Gezappel wenig und er kramte sein Handy aus der Tasche. Dafür musste einen Arm wegnehmen und das nutzte Joey gleich aus. Mit einer Flinkheit die er seinem Hund nicht zugetraut hätte, befreite Joey sich. Aber Kaiba war schneller. Er packte Wheeler schmerzhaft am Handgelenk und hielt ihn erneut fest.  
  
Während er versuchte seinem Chauffeur zu erklären wo er war, was sich als schwierig erwies, da Joey angefangen hatte zu fluchen, zu knurren, zu keifen und zu ‚beißen'. Der Chauffeur verstand kaum etwas und fragte auch lieber nicht was denn da los war. Man wollte ja seinen Arbeitgeber nicht nerven und seinen Job riskieren.  
  
Schließlich legte Kaiba auf und grinste Joey an. "Du wirst jetzt mit deinem Herrchen nach Hause gehen, ob du willst oder nicht!"  
  
‚Und dann werde ich dir deine Erinnerungen schon irgendwie wieder zurück bringen!' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und packte Joey noch am anderen Handgelenk, damit dieser null Chancen hatte zu entkommen.  
  
Joey fand das ganze unterdessen überhaupt nicht mehr lustig und so langsam überkam ihn ein wenig Angst, die er mit seinem Gekeife überspielte.   
  
"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?! Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?! Lass mich gefälligst los oder du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben!" Schon folge ein Tritt gegen Seto´s Schienenbein.   
  
Kaiba verzog nur minimal das Gesicht und blieb sonst kühl und gelassen.  
  
"Du wirst noch früher verstehen was das ganze soll, als dir lieb ist! Und so lange solltest du auf dein Herrchen hören!"   
  
"Du bist nicht mein Herrchen und ich bin nicht dein Hündchen, verdammt! Du eingebildeter Fatzke! Du bist doch völlig irre!" Joey´s Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Zorn.  
  
"Genau so wie früher, du hast dich wirklich überhaupt nicht geändert. Aber ich werde dich schon wieder zu einem Schoßhund erziehen, mit Manieren!"  
  
"Lass mich endlich los! HILFE! ENTFÜHRUNG! VERGEWALTIGUNG!" schrie Joey verzweifelt aber niemand war in der Nähe, der ihn hätte hören können. Nur die Limousine kam wie auf Befehl um die Ecke gebogen und hielt vor den zweien.   
  
Der Chauffeur stieg aus und erkannte schon am Blick von Kaiba, dass es besser war keine Fragen zu stellen und die Klappe zu halten.  
  
"Verriegle hinter uns die Türen." war alles was Kaiba sagte, bevor er die schwere Tür der Limo öffnete und Joey reinwarf. Er stieg gleich hinter ihm ein, denn Joey wollte wieder anstallten machen abzuhauen. Der Fahrer schmiss hinter ihnen die Tür zu und verriegelte mit der Fernbedienung die Türen. Zentralverriegelung konnte einem wirklich zum Verhängnis werden. Zumindestens, wenn man im Moment in der Haut von Joey Wheeler steckte.  
  
Wie ein ängstliches Tier versuchte Joey einen Ausweg zu finden. Vergeblich rüttelte er an den Autotüren oder versuchte die Fenster zu öffnen, um so hinauszuschlüpfen. Alles zwecklos.  
  
Kaiba setzte sich in aller Ruhe hin und beobachtete den Blonden.   
  
"Mach Sitz! Du brauchst es erst gar nicht versuchen hier rauszukommen!"   
  
"Man Alter! Was willst du von mir?! Ich hab nichts getan!" Joey hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die dicke Trennscheibe. Doch der Fahrer, der gerade wieder eingestiegen war, stellte sich taub und fuhr einfach los, direkt zum Kaiba Anwesen.  
  
‚Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen.' antwortete Seto in Gedanken und schwieg. Joey würde schon noch alles verstehen und dann würde alles wie früher werden.  
  
Wheeler gab es nach einiger Zeit auf gegen die Innenwände der Limo zu treten und setzte sich so weit wie möglich von Kaiba weg. Er lies den Eisberg auch nicht aus den Augen und funkelte ihn giftig an. Gedanklich wünschte er ihm noch den Tod, die Pest, den Bankrott und alles Unglück der Welt an den Hals.   
  
‚Vielleicht ist Kaiba ja wahnsinnig geworden, durch die viele Arbeit, das Geld, die Macht und Duell-Monsters.'   
  
Es war ja nie zu übersehen gewesen das Kaiba besessen von seinen Karten war und immer mehr Macht anstrebte. Also war das für Joey die logischste Erklärung die es gab. Besser man reizte den Machtgeilen nicht noch weiter.   
  
So saßen die zwei still im Wagen und starrten sich gegenseitig an.   
  
Ca. eine halbe Stunde später parkte die Limousine direkt vor der riesigen Tür des Anwesens. Der Fahrer entriegelte die Türen und Joey flitzte sofort aus dem Wagen raus. Tollpatschig wie er war, flog er gleich auf die Nase und machte Bekanntschaft mit dem neuen Fleckchen Erde. Kaiba stieg seelenruhig aus, schnappte sich den Kragen von Joey und zog ihn so hoch auf die Füße. Er zerrte den sich mit aller Macht wehrenden Joey hinter sich her, in die Villa. Hätte Joey Zeit gehabt, um sich die Villa näher anzusehen, wäre er sicher nicht mehr aus dem Staunen herausgekommen. Geschmackvoll, gepflegt und riesig wären wohl die passenden Worte gewesen.   
  
Aber Joey war ja damit beschäftigt sich irgendwie aus diesen Griffeln, die ihn festhielten, zu befreien. Wieder schrie er aus voller Kehle, so das sämtliche Angestellten zusammenzuckten und dachten jemand würde aufgespießt werden.   
  
"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Ich tu dir schon nichts!"   
  
"Das soll ich dir im ernst glauben?! Du verschleppst mich doch gerade und benimmst dich wie ein Geistesgestörter, der nicht mehr weiß was er tut!"  
  
"Oh, glaub mir, ich weiß genau was ich tue! Und bald wirst du einsehen das ich nur das beste für dich will!"  
  
"Ich lach mich tot! DU willst das beste für mich?!" Joey lachte gekünstelt und zerrte an dem eisernen Griff von Kaiba rum.  
  
Seto verstärkte dafür seinen Griff noch erbarmungsloser und führte Joey mehr oder weniger durch die endloserscheinenden Gänge. Zum Glück war Mokuba noch in der Schule und bekam das Theater hier nicht mit. Einige vom Personal schauten neugierig um die Ecken. Diejenigen die es doch tatsächlich wagten Fragen zu stellen oder näher zu kommen, wurden mit einem tödlichem Blick bestraft.  
  
Endlich kam Kaiba am gewünschte Zimmer an und trat die Tür regelrecht auf. Joey wurde wieder grob reingeworfen und ehe er noch was sagen konnte oder Kaiba an die Gurgel springen konnte, hörte er wie die Tür wieder zufiel und der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde.   
  
Eingesperrt wie ein Hund im Zwinger. Das würde es jetzt dem Anschein nach am besten beschreiben. Armes Hündchen.  
  
Entführt, eingesperrt, verlassen und allein stand es im großen Zimmer. Zudem noch verwirrt, sauer und angepisst. Armes, armes Hündchen.  
  
Nirgends eine Aussicht auf Flucht oder Freiheit. Nirgendwo stand ein Telefon, mit dem Joey irgendwem hätte Bescheid sagen können oder um Hilfe rufen hätte können. Aus dem Fenster könnte er auch nicht springen oder klettern. Dieses Zimmer befand sich einfach zu hoch. Denkbar im 4ten oder 5ten Stock?   
  
Die Angestellten würden ihm vermutlich auch nicht helfen. Möglicherweise Mokuba?! Genau! Mokuba musste ihm einfach helfen! Immerhin war er nicht so herzlos wie sein großer Bruder. Aber vielleicht half er Joey auch nicht. Vielleicht tischte ihm Seto irgendeine Geschichte auf. Wer weiß.  
  
Unter Umständen erzählte Kaiba ihm nicht mal das Joey hier war und verdonnerte das Personal dazu, zu schweigen. Dieses Domizil war ja auch so riesig das Mokuba überhaupt nie Joey´s Schreie hören würde. Was wenn er hier drin elendig verhungern müsste?! Was wenn Kaiba ihn für immer hier fest hielt?! Schauderhafte Vorstellung!  
  
Joey wollte raus hier. Nach Hause! HA! Moment! Yugi und Tristan würde ihn suchen gehen! Sie hatten heute doch eine Verabredung! Sie wollten sich im Schwimmbad treffen. So was würde sich Joey bei dieser Hitze nie entgehen lassen. Deswegen mussten sie einfach drauf kommen das etwas nicht stimmte. Wie schön es doch war Freunde zu haben..  
  
Aber Moment.. wie wollten seine Freunde ihn dann bitte schön finden? Wer würde schon auf den Gedanken kommen das er bei den Kaiba Brüdern war? Geplatzt war die Hoffnung, die sich soeben in Joey breitgemacht hatte.  
  
Er peilte die Tür an, gab einen Kampfschrei von sich und stürmte wie ein wilder Stier auf die Tür zu..  
  
..BONG! Was für ein Rums!  
  
Tür heil, Joey futsch. Ja ja, nur weil die Tür wie Holz aussah, hieß es nicht das sie auch vollständig aus Holz war. Joey hätte mal zu aller erst an die Tür klopfen sollen, dann hätte er auch gehört das die Tür aus Metall war und nur mit Holz verkleidet.  
  
Joey lag etwas benommen auf dem Boden und in dem Augenblick hörte er wieder, wie sich der Schlüssel in der Tür umdrehte. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Kaiba rein und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.  
  
"Was stellst du jetzt schon wieder an? Kann man dich nicht mal 5 Minuten aus den Augen lassen ohne dass du dich selbst verletzt?"  
  
Der Tollpatsch stand murrend auf und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter. Woher sollte er auch wissen dass die blöde Tür so hart war!?  
  
"Kannst du mir endlich sagen was du im Grunde von mir willst?!" Joey beherrschte sich noch und wartete zu aller erst ab was Kaiba zu sagen hatte. Man konnte ja außerdem auf eine Entschuldigung oder so was hoffen.   
  
Mr. Oberschnösel ging an Joey vorbei, setzte sich auf den Sessel und schlug die Beine übereinander. Mit einem Handzeichen deutete er Joey das der sich ebenso hinsetzen sollte. Aber der dachte im Moment nicht mal daran Kaiba den Gefallen zu tun und blieb stehen. Dieser Sturkopf.   
  
"Gut, wenn du dich nicht setzten willst. Sag, ist dieser möchtegern Pharao schon wieder aufgetaucht?"  
  
"Nein und ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht!"  
  
"Jetzt kläff nicht wieder rum. Wie auch immer.. ich frage mich heute noch, wie du es angestellt hast das die ganze Kraft unserer Millenniumsgegenstände ausgebrochen ist. Ich kann mich wieder an meine Vergangenheit erinnern aber dummerweise nicht mehr an diesen Vorfall.. Ich weiß nur das du irgendwas damit zu tun hattest.. kannst du mir das erklären?"  
  
"Nö.." war alles was Joey rausbrachte. Er erinnerte sich selbst kaum genau daran. Er weiß nur noch dass er Angst um seine Freunde hatte und er musste irgendetwas tun. Und da brach aus ihm diese Energie aus, sicher nicht so mächtig, wie die von Yami und Seto aber offenbar genug, um als Auslöser zu dienen. Das ganze war wie ein Traum, der nunmehr verschwommen ist.  
  
"Soso.." Seto konnte sich bestimmt genau denken was passiert war. Sein kleines Hündchen war damals, vor 5000 Jahren, so was wie sein Schüler gewesen. Seth hatte ihm ein paar kleinere Tricks beigebracht und ihm etwas von seiner magischen Energie übertragen. Heimlich schnüffelte sein Hündchen auch mal ohne Erlaubnis in irgendwelchen Büchern rum. Wer weiß was es da aufgeschnappt hatte. An und für sich doch gar nicht so dumm..  
  
"..na gut, ich glaube dir ausnahmsweise. Du weißt ja schon lange das Yami einst der Pharao war, weißt du wer ich mal war?" fuhr Kaiba fort.  
  
"Ich glaube du warst irgend so ein durchgeknallter Priester, der Yami das Leben schwer gemacht hat." kam es übellaunisch von Joey.  
  
"Oh, sieh mal an, das Hündchen hat aufgepasst. Weißt du denn auch wer du mal warst?"  
  
"Ich..?" wer sollte Joey damals schon gewesen sein? Er war da bestimmt noch nicht mal geboren. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das er ein früheres Leben gehabt hatte.  
  
"Stell dir vor, du hast zu jener Zeit ebenso gelebt wie ich und Yami."  
  
Nun hatte es Joey die Sprache verschlagen. Das waren vielleicht Neuigkeiten. Ob Kaiba die Wahrheit sagte? Das war so unglaubwürdig für Wheeler.   
  
Seto stand wieder auf und ging ohne weiteres auf Joey zu. Knapp vor dem kleineren Jungen kam er zum stehen und sah zu ihm herunter. Der Blondschopf hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah nun störrisch hoch zu Kaiba, direkt in dessen Augen.  
  
"Tz, du hast wirklich einen Vogel! Solltest dich mal von den weißen Männern abholen lassen!"  
  
So schnell konnte Joey gar nicht gucken, da hatte Kaiba sein Kinn fest gepackt und ihn ein Stückchen hochgezogen.  
  
"Meinst du im ernst das ich mir so was ausdenke? Meinst du das ich extra meine Zeit verschwende, um dir das zu sagen?"  
  
Na ja.. gutes Argument, trotzdem wollte es Joey nicht in den Sinn. Er schluckte, als Kaiba sich zu ihm runterbeugte und eindeutig zu nahe kam.  
  
Der Versuch nach hinten auszuweichen ging daneben, da Kaiba einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte und ihn wieder festhielt.   
  
"Na, was ist? Krieg ich keine zänkische Antwort von dir?"  
  
Seto erwartete im Grunde auch keine Antwort und wartete auch auf keine. Ehe sein Haustier noch was machen konnte legte er seine Lippen sehnsüchtig auf dessen.  
  
Wie weich und warm doch diese Lippen waren..  
  
Joey war wie vom Blitz getroffen. Seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich widerspenstig auf und sein Herz fing an zu rasen. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet und in seinem Kopf herrschte absolutes Chaos. Was dachte sich dieser arrogante Kerl schon wieder?!  
  
Heiße und kalte Schauer schossen durch seinen Körper und etwas Übelkeit machte sich in seinem Magen breit.  
  
Er spürte kurz darauf auch die warm feuchte Zungenspitze von Kaiba, die beinnahe schon andächtig über seine Lippen fuhr. Das war zu viel! Viel zu viel! Das musste sich Joey nicht auch noch gefallen lassen!  
  
Mit aller Kraft riss er sich von Seto los, schupste ihn von sich und sprang gleich mal von ihm weg. Angewidert wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen und zog ein Gesicht, als wäre er verseucht worden.   
  
"DU PERVERSLING!" krakeelte Joey empört.  
  
Der so eben ernannte Perversling leckte sich nur genüsslich über die Lippen. Er wünschte er hätte mehr kriegen können aber er wollte sein Hündchen schließlich nicht ganz verschrecken. Mit Gewalt wollte er sich nichts holen, jedenfalls nicht alles. Joey sollte wenn schon aus freien Stücken zu ihm kommen.  
  
Schade, er hatte sich trotzdem mehr erhofft. Zum einen das sein Geliebter sich vielleicht wieder erinnert oder wenigstens etwas Interesse an ihm gezeigt hätte. Geduld war derzeit wohl am angebrachtesten. Davon hatte er ja genügend.  
  
Stumm verlies er Joey einfach und lies ihn abermals alleine. Notwendigerweise wurde wiederholt die Tür abgeschlossen, damit sein Hündchen nicht abhaute. Er lies ihm ab jetzt für ein Weilchen in Ruhe damit er sich beruhigen und seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte.  
  
Wheeler starrte dem Besitzer dieses Anwesen noch eine Weile nach, besser gesagt er starrte die Tür an, nachdem Kaiba ohne ein Wort aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war.  
  
Was er von dem ganzen halten sollte, vor allem von dem Kuss, wusste er wirklich nicht. Es war so absurd und unwirklich. Joey fasste sich an die Lippen und legte sich zunächst auf die Couch. Völlig abwesend war sein Blick auf die Decke gerichtet, als er seinen Gedanken nach hing.   
  
Wenn er wirklich damals gelebt hatte, was war da wohl alles passiert? Ob er auch zu dieser Zeit der Freund von Yami war und ob er Seto kannte? Wie seine Vergangenheit wohl ausgesehen hatte?  
  
Warum hatte ihn Kaiba geküsst? Und das noch so.. behutsam?!   
  
So viele Fragen und keine Antworten in Sicht.  
  
Joey´s Augenlieder wurden immer schwerer und seine Gedankengänge langsamer. Stetig rutschte er tiefer in die Traumwelt rein, bis er ganz eingeschlummert war. Das war heut auch ein abstruser und anstrengender Tag gewesen..  
  
+++  
  
+Lauter kleine bunte Funken tanzten fröhlich vor seinem inneren Auge herum, als er wieder zu sich kam. Womit hatte diesen brutalen Schlag vom Wachmann verdient gehabt?! Wo war er hier überhaupt? So langsam klärte sich sein Blick und er konnte sich fast unbeschränkt umsehen. Das erste was er sah war ein geräumiges Zimmer. Er konnte nicht alles erkennen, da die Nacht schon hereingebrochen war und nur die Sterne, sowie der Mond etwas Licht spendeten. Langsam schälte er sich aus der Bettdecke und stand vorsichtig auf. Bloß keine hastigen Bewegungen machen, sonst würde sein Kopf nur noch mehr pochen, als er es jetzt schon tat. Der kleine Junge fasste sich ganze sachte an seine Beule am Hinterkopf. Das Ding dürfte mit Sicherheit nicht zu übersehen sein und als kleiner Leuchtturm für Schiffe dienen. Schlagartig zuckte er zusammen, als er noch einen anderen Schmerz spürte. Die Seite von seinem Beckenknochen fing an sich unangenehm bemerkbar zu machen. Gerade fiel ihm auch auf das er seine Straßenkleidung nicht mehr anhatte. Jemand musste ihn in ein Nachthemd gesteckt haben, das viel zu groß war. Er zog das Hemd kurzerhand hoch und sah nach was sich da gerade eben an seinem Becken bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Damit er mehr identifizieren konnte was die Ursache dafür war, rückte er mehr ins Mondlicht. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase und da stellte er auch schon mit entsetzen fest das ihm ein Zeichen aufgebrannt worden war. Was ging hier vor sich? War er ein Sklave geworden ohne das er was davon mitgekriegt hatte? Der Wächter hatte sicher etwas damit zu tun.   
  
Es gab zwei nun Möglichkeiten:   
  
1. Er war vom Wachmann verschleppt worden.   
  
2. Er wurde von diesem Dicken gleich verkauft.  
  
Aber normal kamen die Sklaven erst an eine Sammelstelle, wenn man es so bezeichnen will. Sie kamen eben zu erst zu einem Großhändler. Aber dann wäre er gegenwärtig nicht in so einem Zimmer, sondern eher in eine Zelle oder einem Zelt, bei anderen Menschen.  
  
Am besten er machte sich aus dem Staub. Gedacht, getan. Der blonde Junge schlich sich aus dem Zimmer und erkundete die Lage. Niemand war zu sehen, so tapste er leise und so unauffällig wie möglich den dunklen Flur entlang. Hoffentlich stieß er nicht gegen irgendwas und verursachte damit Lärm, der ihn verraten könnte.   
  
Verdammt, ging er überhaupt in die richtige Richtung? Unter Umständen lag der Ausgang in einer ganz anderen Richtung. Was soll´s, er musste eben sein Glück versuchen.  
  
Nach ein paar Metern sah er eine halb offene Tür, aus der Licht strahlte. Er hörte zwei Stimmen, die sich zu unterhalten schienen. Neugierig wie er war musste er natürlich näher hingehen und lauschen. Er stellte sich neben die Tür und spitzte die Ohren. Die Stimme vom Wachmann war eindeutig nicht dabei, das hieß doch schon mal gutes oder?  
  
Unerwartet wurde es auf einmal ruhig. Ob sie ihn gehört hatten? Lieber schnell weg hier.  
  
Zu spät! Die Tür ging weiter auf und eine imposante Gestallt kam aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Iek." Piepste der Blonde erschrocken und weitete die Augen.   
  
‚Das ist doch dieser Kerl vom Marktplatz! Der mit dem eiskaltem Blick!'+  
  
+++  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, erst mal einen großen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Sanctus! Danke das du dir das antust! ^^" *ganz doll knuff*  
  
Falls ihr ihre Geschichten hier nicht kennt: Unbedingt lesen! XD Sind echt gut!  
  
Also den nächsten Teil gibt es voraussichtlich in einer Woche. ^^  
  
Akiji 


	3. Teil 3

Lovestory 2003/2004 - Look Back Again  
  
Teil: 3/?  
  
FanFiction: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Autor: Akiji  
  
E-Mail: Akiji@web.de  
  
Pairing: Kaiba x Joey.. oder doch nicht? Ich gerate schon wieder ins grübeln..  
  
Rating: PG-16?! Keine Ahnung.. *drop*   
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir außer die Story  
  
Warnung: Siehe oben *nach oben auf die so bunten Hinweiße zeig*  
  
Geplapper meinerseits: Der Bakura aus der Vergangenheit hat hier seinen ersten Auftritt und wird auch noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Ich sag nur: Drama, Erpressung, Machtgier, usw.. Hui, mal sehen was mir noch so alles einfällt *drop*  
  
Ich hatte es sehr eilig, deswegen habe ich die FF ach nicht an meine Beta-Leserin geschickt. Gomen. Falls ihr also Fehler findet, behaltet sie! XD"  
  
Musste mich regelrecht zwingen weiter zu schreiben, ich bin ja so was faules..... Ja ja, und ich habe für die weiter geschrieben die meine Story überhaupt lesen und mir auch Kommi´s geschrieben haben. Hat mich wirklich aufgemuntert ^^  
  
Dieser Teil ist auch nicht so lang und eigentlich nichts großartiges. Den nächsten Teil gibt es denk ich wieder in einer Woche, ml sehen.. ^^"  
  
  
  
So nun viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
"..." - Geplapper  
  
‚...' - Gedanken  
  
+...+ - Traum bzw. Erinnerungen  
  
*...* - einfacher Ausschnitt aus der Vergangenheit  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
***  
  
*"Ahhhhh! Nein! Nicht! Ich will nicht!"  
  
"Halt still! Wenn du weiter so zappelst wird es nur schlimmer!"  
  
"Das tut aber so weh und es brennt!"  
  
"Ist ja gleich vorbei! Wirst schon sehen, gleich wird es besser!"  
  
"Du Grobian! Du bist so gemein! Ich mag dich nicht!"  
  
"Das ist mir so was von egal ob du mich magst oder nicht! Halt endlich still!"  
  
Seth stand neben dem Bett und verdrehte die Augen, während einer seiner Sklaven Jonou an der Hüfte festhielt und versuchte die Wundsalbe auf das entzündete Brandmal zu schmieren.  
  
"Heute Abend ist ein Fest. Ich wünsche das du mich als persönlichen Sklaven dorthin begleitest. Bakura, dieser Haussklaven hier, wird dir beibringen was du wissen musst. Wenn du auch nur irgendetwas falsch machst kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!"  
  
Seth funkelte den Blonden drohend an und ging aus dem Raum hinaus. Jonou sah ihm hinterher und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. So was arrogantes von Priester! Merkwürdig das der Pharao ihn auf seinem Hofe duldete. Seth war schon fast so was wie ein Berater geworden.  
  
"Hey du?! Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich bin Bakura, wie du schon mitbekommen hast!"  
  
Jonou drehte sein Gesicht zu dem Sklaven und war im ersten Moment etwas verdutzt. Ausgerechnet dieser Rüpel. Der Junge musterte den anderen vor sich. Ganz schön kräftig sah der aus. Der Weißhaarige hatte auf der rechten Wange eine Narbe. Woher er die wohl hatte?  
  
"Äh.. mein Name ist Jonou.." Das es ihn gerade freute die Bekanntschaft mit Bakura zu machen, konnte man nicht unbedingt sagen. Der Kerl war irgendwie unheimlich.  
  
Der Haussklave lächelte scheinheilig und lies Jonou los.  
  
"Na dann werde ich dir mal erklären was du zu tun hast und was du zu lassen hast. Kein Wunder das Seth dich ausgesucht hat. Er hat ja auch eine schwäche für kleine, blonde und aufmüpfige Jungen." Oh ja und die waren so gut wie ausgestorben. Wer würde es schon wagen gegen Seth, einen der mächtigsten Magier, stimme zu erheben und sich so frech ihm gegenüber zu benehmen? Niemand, bis auf Jonou und sehr hochrangige Leute.  
  
Jonou´s Unbehagen wurde immer größer aber er lies sich alles von Bakura beibringen, ohne zu motzen und zu zetern.*  
  
***  
  
Einstweilen saß Kaiba in seinem Büro und dachte immer noch darüber nach, wie er Joey seine Erinnerungen wieder geben könnte. Er hatte seinen Millenniumsstab in der Hand und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Vielleicht würde es mit dem Stab klappen. Es müsste sogar klappen, so mächtig wie er war. Nur musste er behutsam vorgehen. Sein Hündchen schlief doch sicher gerade oder? Ein Blick in dessen Gedanken bestätigte dies.   
  
Seto schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Joey. Die Umgebung um ihn herum verschwamm langsam und um ihn herum wurde es dunkel. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete fand er sich in einer Kammer wieder. Es war die Kammer von Joey´s Gedächtnisses und der Erinnerungen. Es gab hier viele Türen, die Eingänge in Joey´s Abschnitte von seinem Leben. Aber die interessierten Kaiba nicht und ging er Schritt für Schritt den Gang entlang. Desto tiefer er vordrang, desto staubiger und dunkler wurde es. Hier befanden sich die Eingänge zu längst vergessen Tagen oder Kleinigkeiten, die unwichtig waren oder an die man einfach nicht mehr dachte.   
  
Plötzlich spürte Kaiba Gefühlsschwingen die aus der tiefsten und verborgendsten Ecke kamen. Es versetzte ihm regelrecht einen Stich ins Herz. So viel Leid und Trauer das von seinem Hündchen kam. Es kostete ihn viel Überwindung weiter zu gehen, denn je näher er der Tür zu Vergangenheit kam, desto mehr Schmerz schlug ihm entgegen. Der ganze Gang schien zerfressen worden zu sein und an manchen Stellen bröckelte Gestein von der schon löchrigen Wand oder Decke. Kurz bildete sich Seto ein er hätte Augen gesehen die ihn aus den Löchern heraus beobachteten. Was war bloß mit seinem Hündchen passiert?  
  
Er musste es herausfinden und zwar schnell. Hastig ging er weiter und erreichte endlich die Tür zu den Erinnerrungen der Vergangenheit.   
  
Die Tür war mit einer uralten Schrift bestückt, die eingraviert worden war. An diversen Ein, - Auskerbungen hatte sich Staub angesammelt und auch am Boden, vor der Tür, zu Kaiba´s Füßen lag viel Staub. Die Tür war aus Metall und rostig. An einigen Stellen hatte sich der Rost schon fast durchgefressen.   
  
Langsam streckte Kaiba seine Hand zur Tür hin aus, um den breiten Türgriff zu berühren.  
  
Gleich würde es so weit sein. Gleich würde er wissen was mit Joey passiert war. Gleich würde er ihm seine Erinnerungen wieder geben!  
  
Doch ehe Seto die Chance hatte den Türgriff auf nur mit einer Fingerspitze zu berühren geschah das unfassbare. Er wurde mit einer gewaltigen Energiewelle zurückgeschleudert und blieb erschrocken auf dem dreckigen Boden liegen.   
  
Auf der Tür erschien in einem blendenden Licht dieses Auge, das auch auf den Millenniumsgegenständen zu sehen war. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Eine Gestallt kam Stück für Stück aus dem Licht. Kaiba stand langsam auf und versuchte zu erkennen wer diese Person war, die es wagte ihn von seinem Weg abzubringen. Das Licht blendete ihn noch zu sehr aber es erlosch langsam wieder.  
  
"Du hast nicht das Recht hier zu sein. Wenn du diese Tür öffnest wirst du ihm nur weh tun und das lasse ich nicht zu."  
  
Diese Stimme! Kaiba kannte sie nur zu gut!  
  
"Du! Was fällt dir ein dich hier einzumischen?! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!" Knurrte Seto erzürnt. Er blinzelte ein paar mal, als das Licht vollständig verschwunden war, und sah die Gestallt vor sich mit einem eisigen Blick an.  
  
Direkt vor der Tür stand sein Erzfeind Yami und versperrte ihm den Weg! Dieser Pharao trieb es eindeutig zu weit!  
  
"Im Gegenteil, du hast hier nichts zu suchen. Du magst zwar einst sein Geliebter gewesen sein aber das ist vorbei."  
  
"Tz, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende versuchen, damit ich ihn zurück bekomme und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern!"  
  
"Du weißt ja nicht mal was passiert ist, nachdem du gestorben bist. Aber ich werde es dir erzählen, vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja."  
  
Yami lächelte wissend und taxierte Kaiba mit seinem Blick.  
  
"Nachdem du Jonou allein gelassen hast, habe ich mich um ihn gekümmert. Ich habe ihn getröstet und wieder aufgebaut. Und weißt du was? Er war mir sehr dankbar! Wir waren glücklich und ineinander verliebt. Du scheinst ihm damals also nicht wirklich etwas bedeutet zu haben."  
  
Yami grinste schon fast spöttisch und Kaiba regte sich immer mehr auf. Seine Augen sprühten buchstäblich Funken. Je mehr Yami redete, umso mehr brachte er Seto in Rage.  
  
"Ich glaube dir kein einziges Wort! Alles nur Lügen! Geh mir endlich aus dem Weg oder du wirst es bitter bereuen!" Selbst der weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick hätte Momentan neben seinem Besitzer klein ausgesehen. Kaiba schäumte vor Wut und richtete seinen Stab auf Yami.  
  
"Du überschätzt dich wieder einmal Kaiba! Oder soll ich dich lieber Seth nennen?" Yami stand ruhig da und wartete auf einen Angriff, der auch so gleich folgte.  
  
Gekonnt blockte der Pharao diesen ab und ging noch etwas weiter. Er schmiss Kaiba so heftig aus den wirren Gängen von Joey, das der in seinem Büro vom Stuhl kippte.  
  
Die Gestallt von Yami verblasste langsam und bevor sie verschwand, drehte sie sich zur Tür um und sprach: "Ich werde dich beschützen, für immer."  
  
Seto indessen stand wieder auf und versuchte wieder in das Gedächtnis von Joey zu gelangen. Vergeblich. Er schaffte es nicht. Yami hatte offensichtlich eine starke Barriere errichtet. Stampfend machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Hündchen.  
  
Joey war aus irgendeinem Grund aufgewacht und nun plagten ihn Kopfschmerzen. Herrje, sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätten dort zwei Drachen getobt.  
  
Nun ja, einer davon kam gerade immerhin ins Zimmer geplatzt und brummte missbilligend. Der Blonde schluckte. So rasend hatte er Kaiba noch nie gesehen! Der schien ja bald zu platzen.   
  
"Raus hier!" murrte Kaiba und zeigte zur Tür raus.  
  
"Äh.. was?" Joey war völlig baff und starrte Seto an.  
  
"Raus hier! Und wehe ich muss mich noch mal wiederholen!"  
  
Ok, das lies sich Joey auch nicht drei mal sagen. Er ging mit so viel Abstand wie nur möglich an den tobenden Drachen vorbei und flüchtete so schnell er konnte die Stockwerke nach unten, raus in die Freiheit!  
  
Hunde fühlten sich draußen doch am wohlsten und Drachen waren offensichtlich sehr launisch.  
  
Kaiba bereute es das er Joey einfach so gehen lassen hat. Aber er hätte ihn auch nicht die ganze Zeit hier einsperren können. Er hatte ja damit gerechnet das er es heute noch schaffen würde seinem Hündchen die Erinnerung wieder zu geben aber das wurde ja dank Yami nichts!  
  
Oh dieser Pharao! Warum muss er sich ihm auch ständig in den Weg stellen?! Na wartet! Seto Kaiba wird sich sein Hündchen schon noch holen und nie wieder von der Leine nehmen!  
  
Die Sonne war dabei langsam den Platz mit dem Mond zu tauschen und Joey rannte, wie von Sinnen, nach Hause. Morgen würde er mit Sicherheit nicht in die Schule gehen und sich zu Hause einsperren. Wer weiß was Kaiba sonst wieder mit ihm anstellte.  
  
Joey sah schon sein Haus und rannte etwas schneller.  
  
"Hey Joey! Hier!" rief eine bekannte Stimme.  
  
Wie auf Kommando drehte Joey seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und weitete erstaunt seine Augenlieder..  
  
..BONG! Rums Nummer 2!  
  
Der Blonde hätte lieber nach vorne gucken sollen, dann hätte er auch den Laternenmast gesehen, in den er gerade so herzhaft reingerannt ist.  
  
Armes Hündchen, hat es heute wirklich nicht leicht.  
  
Lag nun wieder mal am Boden und sah Sternchen. Wie Tollpatschig konnte man eigentlich noch sein? Bei Joey Wheeler kann man das fürwahr nie wissen.  
  
Er sah auf einmal vier Yugi´s. Alle mit einem besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck über ihn gebeugt. Joey schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blinzelte benommen. Nur noch zwei Yugi´s waren zu sehen. Noch mal kopfschütteln und blinzeln und es würde sicher nur noch einer sein. Pustekuchen. Der zweite blieb. Aber Moment! Irgendwie sah der zweite nicht genau wie Yugi aus. Das konnte dich nur.. aber wie..  
  
"Yami! Du hier?! Mein Gott ich freu mich ja so dich wieder zusehen!" Joey riss den Pharao schier zu sich runter und drückte ihm die Luft ab. Yugi lachte und war erleichtert das sein Freund keine größeren Schäden von dem Zusammenstoß mit der Laterne davongetragen hatte.  
  
"Ja, ich bin wieder hier aber jetzt lass dir erst mal aufhelfen." Yami packte Joey an den Armen und half ihm hoch auf die Beine. Joey klammerte sich immer noch an ihn und konnte es kaum glauben das Yami wieder hier war. Hätte Wheeler einen Hundeschwanz gehabt, hätte dieser freudig hin und her gewedelt, ja fast schon rotiert wie ein Ventilator.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden lies Joey von Yami ab und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
"Man, ist ja kaum zu fassen das du wieder da bist! Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht!"  
  
"Ich weiß. Yugi hat mir alles erzählt. Ich bin nach dem Turnier mit Malik zurück nach Ägypten gegangen. Tut mir leid, ich hätte euch bescheit sagen sollen oder mich wenigstens melden können." Yami sah Joey schuldbewusst an und Joey wiederum sah Yami säuerlich und schmollend an.  
  
"Ja hättest du, hast du aber nicht! Du hast noch einiges gut zu machen!" Joey sah noch etwas sauer drein, lachte dann aber.   
  
"Joey? Wo warst du heute Mittag eigentlich? Wir waren doch im Schwimmbad verabredet gewesen.", fragte Yugi.  
  
Was sollte Joey denn jetzt bitte schön antworten? Das Kaiba ihn eingesperrte hatte? Nein, nein, das ging sicher nicht.  
  
"Ähm.. weißt du.. ich.. hab es einfach nur vergessen!", meinte Joey und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf.   
  
Yugi sah in skeptisch an, glaubte ihm aber dann gerade noch mal so. Yami schwieg. Er wusste ja was passiert war.  
  
"Seit mir nicht böse aber ich muss nach Hause, wir sehen uns dann!"  
  
Ein milder Wind wehte um die Häuser. Ein Sommerabend war eigentlich zu schade, um ihn drinnen in der Wohnung zu verbringen, auch noch wo ein verschollen geglaubter Freund wieder da war, aber Joey war kaputt und wollte sich nur noch hinlegen. Sein Kopf hämmerte wegen dem Zusammenstoß noch mehr und er brauchte Ruhe.  
  
"Ist denn alles ok Joey?", fragte Yugi bekümmert.  
  
"Ja, alles ok, glaub mir! Also bis morgen!"   
  
Bevor noch irgendwer etwas erwidern konnte, drehte sich Wheeler um und sprintete nach Hause.  
  
Yami sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. So war Joey immer gewesen. Bloß nie andere mit den eigenen Problemen belasten.  
  
"Lass uns gehen Yugi. Das war heute ein langer Tag."  
  
Yugi nickte und machte sich zusammen mit Yami auf den Heimweg.   
  
***  
  
*Jonou stand in einem riesigen Garten und war sprachlos. Er hatte schon Gärten von sehr reichen Bürgern gesehen aber der hier war einzigartig und wahrscheinlich der größte Stolz des Pharaos.  
  
Wunderschöne Blumen, schattenspendende Bäume und ein Wasserbecken zur Bewässerung zierte den Garten. Sogar ein großer Teich mit bunten Fischen und ein paar Enten schmückten den Garten. Der Teich war von Schilf umgeben. Eine schattige Laube und einige weinbewachsene Pergolen standen in der nähe. Feigenbäume und Dattelpalmen standen zu genügend im Garten. Lotusblumen waren überall verteilt und verliehen dem ganzen noch etwas mehr Farbe. Hier konnte man sich einfach nur wohlfühlen.  
  
Jetzt musste er nur noch diesen frostigen Magier finden. Jonou ging den Kieselsteinweg entlang und sah sich um. Er bewunderte in Wirklichkeit mehr den Garten, als das er nach dem Priester suchte.   
  
"Pass auf, der Pharao hat schon mal jemanden die Augen ausstechen lassen, weil derjenige zu lange seinen Garten angehimmelt hat."  
  
Jonou bekam einen Schreck und dann noch die Vorstellung, wie ihm seine Augen ausgestochen werden, verursachte eine Gänsehaut bei ihm. Lieber wegsehen!  
  
Der Junge sah zu der eingehüllten Person rüber, die ihm so einen schrecken eingejagt hatte.   
  
"Warum versteckst du dich hinter diesem Umhang? Hast du Angst oder was?"  
  
"Nein, ich schätze es manchmal nur, wenn ich unerkannt bleibe."  
  
"Ja, klar. Das kann jeder sagen! Wer bist du überhaupt? Bist du ein Sklave?"  
  
"So was in der Art. Sag mir lieber wie dein Name ist."  
  
"Nur wenn du mir deinen Namen sagst, sag ich dir meinen!"  
  
"Oh, tut mir leid. Ich verrate meinen Namen nicht. Bleiben wir zwei eben Namenlos füreinander."  
  
"Sehr witzig. Treibst du immer solche Späße?" Jonou ging näher zu dem Fremden hin und versuchte einen Blick unter die Kapuze zu verwerfen.  
  
"Nicht immer. Sag mir, warum bist du so fein angezogen? Musst du auf das Fest heute?"  
  
"Ja, muss ich. Mit diesem Priester, der selbst die Wüste einfrieren könnte!"  
  
Die eingehüllte Gestallt lachte leise.  
  
"Du meinst unverkennbar Seth. Sag so was besser nicht in seiner Gegenwart."  
  
Jonou zuckte mit den Schultern und hob einen länglicheren und dickeren Ast vom Boden auf. Er fuchtelte damit kurz in der Luft rum und verschränkte anschließend die Arme. Dazu plusterte er sich noch auf und machte einen auf Seth.  
  
"Seht mich an! Ich bin der größte Sklaventreiber Ägyptens! Ihr müsst Angst vor mir haben oder ihr werdet in den Kerker gesperrt und gefoltert!"  
  
Jonou schnitt unheimlich lustige Grimassen während er das sagte und sein Gegenüber musste lauter Lachen. Doch auf einmal verstummte das Lachen und ein Schatten tauchte hinter Jonou auf.  
  
"Soso.. der aufmüpfigste Sklaven von allen.. wie kannst du es nur wagen dich über mich lustig zu machen?!", ertönte eine kühle Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Der Blonde zuckte zusammen und schrumpfte regelrecht unter dem gnadenlosen Blick von Seth zusammen. Das hatte er nun davon.  
  
"Komm jetzt mit, da ich dich heute noch brauche werde ich dich erst morgen bestrafen." Seth musterte die vermummte Person vor Jonou. Er wusste genau wer sich da versteckte. Ohne Erbarmen schnappte er sich seinen Sklaven und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
  
Jonou winkte dem Unbekannten noch mal zu und verschwand zusammen mit Seth aus dem Garten.*  
  
*** 


	4. Teil 4

Lovestory 2003/2004 - Look Back Again  
  
Teil: 4/?  
  
FanFiction: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Autor: Akiji  
  
E-Mail: Akiji@web.de  
  
Pairing: Es gibt derzeit so viel Kaiba x Joey.. vielleicht wäre was anderes mal gut @.@" Im Moment ist bei mir ja noch alles möglich.. *drop*   
  
Rating: PG-16?! Keine Ahnung.. *drop*   
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir außer die Story  
  
Warnung: Siehe oben *nach oben auf die so bunten Hinweiße zeig*  
  
Geplapper meinerseits: *Zimmer abschließ* *mich an de PC hock* *Kopfhörer aufsetz* *Schnulzenmusik anmach* *Anfang mein wirres Zeug zu tippen*  
  
  
  
An dieser Stelle muss ich mal sagen das ich noch nie so lange an einer Story geschrieben habe. Immerhin hat sie jetzt hiermit 5 Teile! Das will bei mir schon mal was heißen.. ^^" Vielleicht klappt es diesmal auch besser, weil ich die Story zu erst mal in meinem Kopf ausgegrübelt habe und nicht gleich drauf los geschrieben hab, wie sonst. Es macht mir auch unheimlich Spaß an dieser Story zu schreiben und euch damit auf den Wecker zu fallen XD Ich bin kein Profi wie andere, will es auch nicht unbedingt werden, da das Schreiben mehr ein reines Hobby und abreagieren ist. Ich hoffe das diese Story ein richtiges Ende findet. Wäre die erste, die mal ein Ende hätte. Aber mit ein wenig Unterstützung von euch, den Lesern, wird das schon klappen.. *mich grad frag ob ich nicht schon einige mit meinem gekritzel verkrault hab* *hüstel*   
  
Wie auch immer, ich wünsche euch an dieser Stelle eine Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! ^.^  
  
"..." - Geplapper  
  
‚...' - Gedanken  
  
+...+ - Traum bzw. Erinnerungen  
  
*...* - einfacher Ausschnitt aus der Vergangenheit  
  
(=...=) - reinkopiertes, informatives (?!) Zeug, falls es wen interessiert - lesen! Ansonsten scrollt weiter XD  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(=Die alten Ägypter hatten ganz andere Feste als heute. Dennoch überrascht manches aus heutiger Sicht irgendwie doch. So sind Feste zur Geburt eines Kindes nicht bekannt, ebenso wenig wie Geburtstagsfeiern. Allein bei Hochzeiten veranstaltete man ein kleines bis großes Fest (je nach Stand der Familie). Eine Zeremonie wie wir sie heute kennen gab es übrigens nicht.   
  
Auch der Pharao war bei "persönlichen" Feiern eher sparsam, obwohl sicherlich für die Geburt eines Thronfolgers ein "kleines" Fest arrangiert worden ist. Oft überliefert sind Trauerfeiern nach dem Tod des Pharao, die 90 Tage anhielten und bei denen die gesamte ägyptische Verwaltung stillstand.   
  
Eines der größten offiziellen Feste war das Heb-sed Fest (bekannter unter Sed-Fest), das für den Pharao 30 Jahre nach seiner Thronbesteigung und danach alle 3 Jahre erneut gefeiert wurde. Wenn ein Pharao wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hat wurde das Fest auch mal vorverlegt. Beim Sed-Fest ging es darum zu zeigen, dass der Pharao noch regierungsfähig ist, bzw. wurde die Kraft des Herrschers durch mehrere Verjüngungsriten erneuert oder verstärkt.  
  
Ein besonderes Fest war es auch, wenn jemand aus Pharaos Gefolge das "Ehrengold" für besondere Leistungen verliehen wurde. Dann wurde er vom Pharao selbst mit Schmuck und anderen Kostbarkeiten behangen.  
  
Im Volk war besonders das Fest zu Jahresbeginn beliebt. Es wurde im Hochsommer gefeiert, wenn die, für die Felder lebenswichtige, Überschwemmung begann und der Stern Sirius (die Göttin Sopdet) erschien.   
  
Des weiteren gab es noch eine Menge Erntefeste, bei denen die alten Ägypter die Fruchtbarkeitsgötter verehrten und sie um eine gute Ernte anflehten.  
  
Auch außerhalb der geregelten Feiertage liebte es die hohe Gesellschaft der alten Ägypter berauschende Feste zu feiern. Tänzerinnen, Akrobaten und Musikanten waren für die Unterhaltung der Gäste zuständig. Dienerinnen und Diener sorgten für das leibliche Wohl der Gesellschaft. Speisen wie Fleisch, Brot und Obst waren ebenso reichlich vorhanden wie Bier und schwere Weine. Das Trinken war anscheinend eine Lieblingsbeschäftigung der alten Ägypter, gab es doch ein Fest das einfach nur "Trunkenheit" (techi) hieß.=)  
  
***  
  
*Was für ein Auflauf an Menschen. In der ganzen Halle streunten Beamte herum. Die obersten Beamten waren die Wesire. Sie wurden vom Pharao benannt und stammten aus den alten Adelsfamilien. Ihnen unterstanden wieder Unter-Beamte (Schreiber) im ganzen Land. Zudem liefen noch unzählige Kaufleute rum, die nebenbei versuchten irgendwem etwas anzudrehen. Ansonsten kümmerten sich unzählige Sklaven um die verschiedenen Gäste. Alkohol wurde reichlich eingeschenkt und so dürfte es sicher nicht allzu lange dauern, bis es die ersten Alkoholleichen gab.  
  
Jonou musste ausgerechnet Seth von vorne bis hinten bedienen. Eigentlich nicht nur Seth, sondern auch die ganzen Schleimer die um ihn herum schwänzelten. Vor allem die Frauen schienen von dem Priester angetan zu sein. Ständig kicherten sie völlig grundlos und rückten Seth immer mehr auf die Pelle, bis er genug hatte und sie weg schickte. Einige Frauen sahen gar nicht mal so schlecht aus aber den Priester lies das kalt.   
  
Jonou hatte aber auch mit ein paar aufdringlichen Leuten zu kämpfen. Die Frauen hielten sich ja noch zurück aber die Männer mussten fortwährend an ihm rumgrabschen. Ein strenger Blick von Seth konnte es immer noch gerade verhindern das der Blonde losschrie und auf die Grabscher los ging.   
  
Endlich, er konnte sich mal ausruhen. Seth klopfte auf den Platz neben sich und deutete Jonou so, dass er sich setzen sollte. Warum musste Jonou auch ein Sklave sein? Der niedrigste Rang. Abschaum, wenn man es so nennen will.  
  
Nur mal so um zu klären wie das hier mit der Rangordnung lief: Logischerweise war der Pharao ganz oben an der Spitze, gefolgt von dem Großwesir bzw. dem Hohen Priester. In diesem Fall Seth. Danach kamen die Beamten und die Unter-Beamten. Die Kaufleute folgten vor den Bauern und zuletzt die Sklaven.  
  
Jonou setzte sich neben seinen Herren und nahm sich die Zeit sich umzusehen. Den ganzen Abend hatte er den Pharao kein einziges mal gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war dieser auch in noch prachtvoller eingerichteten Räumen untergebracht und nur Leute mit hohem Rang durften zu ihm.   
  
"Bleib sitzen! Ich komme gleich wieder!" kam es leise von der Seite und Jonou machte sich nicht mal die Mühe zu nickten oder sonst wie darauf zu reagieren.  
  
Seth wartete sowieso nicht auf eine Antwort und ging einfach. Schon war sein Herrchen weg rutschte ein Kaufmann dicht neben ihn und fing an irgendwas zu sülzen.   
  
Gott, war der voll! Seine Fahne stank bis zum Himmel und Jonou wurde fast schlecht. Ihm wurde ein Becher mit Wein vor die Nase gehalten und aus reiner Höflichkeit nahm er den Becher auch an. Skeptisch roch er an der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er etwas alkoholisches Getrunken. Ob das überhaupt schmeckte? Probieren konnte ja nicht schaden! Gespannt nippte Jonou nur ganz leicht am Becherrand, so das seine Lippen etwas mit der Flüssigkeit benetzt wurden. Kurz darauf schleckte die Zunge das Bisschen von den Lippen.  
  
Gar nicht mal so schlecht und süßlich war der Wein auch noch. Feines Leckerli für das Hündchen.   
  
Und weil es so gut schmeckte haute Jonou ordentlich rein. Es dauerte nicht lange und alles fing an sich zu drehen. Hui war das lustig! Das Gegrabsche lies man sich auch noch gefallen, wenn man schließlich mehr Wein bekam.   
  
Unerwartet und zu heftig für Jonou´s Geschmack wurde er von seinem Plätzchen gezerrt. Sein Magen nahm das dieser Person gerade sehr übel.   
  
Keine Ahnung wohin er geschleift wurde. Jonou´s Orientierungssinn war auf dem Tiefpunkt und die Gänge schienen sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Gemeine Wände!  
  
Ob ihn auch nun mehrere mitschleiften konnte er auch nicht sagen. Mal waren es drei und mal fünf. Auf jeden Fall hatten sie alle weiße Haare und waren wohl Drillinge.. vielleicht auch Fünflinge.. oder Zwillinge?  
  
Wenigstens war es hier dunkler und das Licht blendete ihn nicht so. Eine Wohltat für die Augen. So langsam wurde der kleine schläfrig und tüdelig. Er fing an über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Zum Glück hielt ihn ja der nette Mann.. oder die netten Männer.. an der Hand fest und zogen ihn hoch, bevor er auf die Schnauze fliegen konnte.  
  
Am Ende jedoch gaben seine Beine so nach, das die Person ihn auf die Arme nehmen und tragen musste. Jonou hielt sich irgendwie fest und kuschelte sich schon im Halbschlaf an die Wärmequelle. Schaden konnte es ja nicht.  
  
Dem kleinen Sklaven wurde aber keine lange Ruhepause gegönnt. Kaum war er in ein abgelegenes Zimmer gebracht, wurde er ruppig auf ein Bett geworfen. Wenigstens schaltete sich der Verstand wieder halbwegs ein und Jonou öffnete matt seine Augen.  
  
Über ihn gebeugt, kniete Bakura und streichelte leicht seine Wange.  
  
"Na Kleiner? Wieder da? Dein Herrchen sollte dich nicht alleine lassen. Welpen sind doch immer so unerfahren und naiv."  
  
"Hmm.."   
  
Was meinte Bakura denn damit? Was wollte der überhaupt und wo war er hier? Jonou war schon wieder dabei einzuschlafen aber dann wurde sein Kopf so geschüttelt, das er wieder hellwach war.  
  
"Nicht schlafen! Ich brauch dich jetzt!"  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe.. Was willst du denn?", brummte der Kleine leise.  
  
"Du musst mir einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun! Du kennst doch sicher diesen Stab, den Seth meist bei sich hat oder?"  
  
Bakura lächelte ziemlich hinterhältig und strich Jonou ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Der Kleine war schon niedlich. Kein Wunder das der Priester ihn vom Marktplatz mitgenommen hatte und zu seinem Eigentum gemacht hat.  
  
"Ja.. kenn ich.."  
  
Jonou gähnte herzhaft und wurde durch die Streicheleinheiten noch müder. Er schaffte es kaum noch die Augen offen zu halten.  
  
"Gut! Ich brauche den Stab nämlich dringend! Seth braucht das Ding doch eh nicht und du willst ihm doch auch eine auswischen oder?"  
  
"Hm.. schon.."  
  
"Wenn du mir den Stab bringst werde ich auch dafür sorgen das du Frei bist. Versprochen!"  
  
Nun wurde Jonou hellhörig. Frei? Freiheit?! Das war doch mal ein Angebot!  
  
"Meinst du das ernst?"  
  
"Sicher, ich halte immer meine Versprechen! Schlaf ruhig eine Nacht darüber. Morgen werde ich wieder zu dir kommen. Dann kannst du mir deine Entscheidung mitteilen."  
  
Der Weißhaarige beugte sich noch weiter runter und verteilte kleine Küsse entlang der Ohrmuschel und weiter runter, bis zum Hals. Dort platzierte er einen Knutschfleck, der gewiss nicht zu übersehen war. Das würde Seth sicherlich ärgern!  
  
Jonou nickte kaum merklich und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Kurz darauf schlief er mit einem wohligen Gefühl ein und träumte einen seiner unschuldigen Träume.*  
  
***  
  
In der Gegenwart läutete ein nervtötendes Piepen den nächsten Morgen ein. Im Dämmerlicht rührte sich grummelnd der Morgenmuffel Joey Wheeler.   
  
Mal sehen.. Kopfschmerzen weg.. Schock von Gestern noch bis ins Knochenmark zu spüren. Er schlug ordentlich auf den Wecker, so das dieser seinen Geist aufgab und nach dieser Tat kuschelte Joey sich wieder in die Decke ein. Aufstehen kam überhaupt nicht in Frage und wurde auch nicht mal in betracht gezogen. Thema abgeschlossen!  
  
Sein Vater würde ihn bestimmt nicht wecken. Der war nämlich schon auf der Arbeit und schuftete sich einen ab. Joey´s Vater verkroch sich fast nur in seiner Arbeit und war kaum zu Hause. Hatte seine Vor.- und Nachteile.  
  
Am Mittag riss die Klingel der Haustür Joey aus seinem Kopfzerbrechen raus. Wer war denn das nun? Er hatte absolut keine Lust aufzustehen und die Tür aufzumachen. War wahrscheinlich nur ein Vertreter oder so was.  
  
Wieder die Klingel, diesmal zweimal. Joey seufzte schwer und kroch aus seinem warmen Bett. Schleppend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Haustür.  
  
Wieder klingelte es.   
  
"Ich komme ja schon!" grummelte Wheeler und riss die Tür auf.  
  
Er wollte schon anfangen den Störenfried niederzumachen aber als er sah das Yami vor seiner Tür stand, lies er das lieber bleiben.  
  
"Oh, du bist es.." meinte er fast kleinlaut und sah Yami noch ziemlich verpennt an.  
  
"Hast du etwa noch geschlafen? Tut mir leid das ich dich störe. Ich wollte nur mal sehen wie es dir geht.."  
  
"Nein, nein! Hab nicht geschlafen, ist schon ok. Außerdem geht es mir gut, bin nur etwas durch den Wind.."   
  
Joey setzte sein alt bewährtes Lächeln auf und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Aber so wie Yami ihn ansah war er vermutlich schon längst durchschaut worden.  
  
"Joey, selbst ein Blinder würde sehen das du irgendetwas hast, also tu nicht so als würde es dir gut gehen. Yugi hat mich gebeten nach dir zu sehen. Du weißt ja, wir sind deine Freunde und kennen dich besser als du denkst."  
  
Yami, der noch immer vor der Tür stand, sah Joey durchdringlich an. Ja, er kannte den Blondschopf nur zu gut und es war eine Ausrede das Yugi ihn gebeten hatte nach Joey zu sehen.   
  
"Ich weiß.. Komm rein."  
  
Da es nicht so aussah, als wollte Yami gehen, wich Joey etwas zur Seite aus und öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück weit.   
  
Der Pharao lies sich nicht zwei mal bitten und trat und die noch halb dunkle Wohnung ein. Die Rollladen waren zum größten Teil noch nicht vollständig hochgezogen und dadurch schimmerte nur spärlich Licht hinein. Gerade noch genug damit man die Hand vor Augen sah.  
  
Joey machte hinter seinem Freund die Tür zu und rieb sich über die schläfrigen Augen. Er konnte es wirklich vergessen irgendwas vor seinen Freunden zu verbergen. Ihnen entging echt nichts. Aber alles erzählen müsste er trotzdem nichts. Diese Geschichte würden sie ihm auch nicht glauben. Eher würden sie ihn für verrückt erklären.  
  
Yami sah sich etwas in der Wohnung um. Er kannte sie ja schon, da er ja schon öfters hier war. Besser gesagt er war immer mit Yugi dabei.  
  
"Ich weiß was los ist, Joey."  
  
Offenbar redete er auch nicht um den heißen Brei und wollte gleich zur Sache kommen.  
  
"Was..?"   
  
Was wusste Yami? Was sollte der schon wissen? Gar nichts! Joey, der schon ausgeschlafener war guckte seinen Gast zweifelnd an.  
  
"Das mit Kaiba. Ich weiß was er gestern zwischen euch passiert ist.", meinte Yami ruhig.  
  
"Zwischen uns passiert ist? Gar nichts ist passiert! Ich weiß nicht mal wovon du redest..!"  
  
Joey lächelte schief und versuchte sich dumm zu stellen. Es war ihm ein Rätsel woher Yami das wissen könnte. Kaiba hatte ihm davon doch sicher nichts erzählt!  
  
"Glaub mir, ich weiß sehr wohl was passiert ist. Er hat dich verschleppt.. nicht?"  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen? Warst du dabei?!"  
  
"Ja, so ungefähr.."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?!"  
  
"Ich habe einen magischen Bann auf dich erlegt, so das ich mitbekomme falls dir etwas passieren sollte. Tut mir leid aber es ist wirklich nur zu deinem Besten.."  
  
Jetzt war Joey baff. Erst kam Kaiba an und erzählte merkwürdige Dinge von ihrer angeblichen Vergangenheit, in der sie zusammen waren und nun kam Yami, der ihm gestand das er ihn quasi ausspionierte. Toll.. wirklich toll!  
  
Joey fing an zu kochen. Nicht mehr viel und er würde überkochen!  
  
Was würde als nächstes kommen?! Bakura, der meinen würde das sie eine Affäre gehabt haben?!  
  
Er schaute Yami sauer und empört an.  
  
"Ich will von diesem ganzen Zeug nie mehr ein Wort hören! Ich will davon nichts wissen und ich will damit nichts zu tun haben!"  
  
"Du verstehst das nicht.. bitte lass es mich erklären.."  
  
Yami ging langsam auf den Blonden zu und schaute ihn entschuldigend und bittend zugleich an.  
  
"Nein! Kein Wort mehr!"  
  
Etwas schien sich gerade mächtig in Joey zu sträuben und wollte verhindern das er mehr von der Wahrheit erfuhr. Sein Körper fing an zu zittern. Nicht nur aus Wut, denn in ihm tobte ein Sturm von Gefühlen, mit denen er gerade überhaupt nicht klar kam.  
  
Angst, Verzweiflung, Zorn, Wut, Sehnsucht.. Liebe..  
  
Desto mehr Joey Richtung Vergangenheit gedrängt wurde, desto mehr brach alles in ihm heraus.  
  
"Joey.. bitte.. du musst dir jetzt helfen lassen!"  
  
Yami streckte eine Hand nach dem verschreckten Hündchen aus, doch es zuckte gleich zurück.  
  
"Ich brauch keine Hilfe! Lass mich in Ruhe! Verschwinde!", keifte Joey.  
  
Er stolperte nach Hinten und prallte fast gegen die Tür.  
  
"Ich werde nicht verschwinden und du wirst dir jetzt helfen lassen!", meinte Yami bestimmt. Er machte schnell ein paar kleine Schritte nach vorne und packte Joey an den Armen. Behutsam aber unnachgiebig zog er ihn an sich ran und schlang die Arme um den bebenden Körper.   
  
Joey versteifte augenblicklich und erschlaffte genauso schnell wieder. Einfach so, ohne Grund fing er an zu weinen. Das Hündchen heulte los und wusste nicht mal wieso.  
  
"Scchhh.. alles wird gut..", flüsterte der Stachelhaarige und fing an beruhigend den schlanken Rücken auf und ab zu streicheln.  
  
Er würde Joey nicht loslassen. Nie. Er musste ihm helfen. Es sah im Moment noch relativ grob aus was er da tat aber es hatte durchaus seinen Sinn.  
  
Yami musste Joey von Kaiba fernhalten und ihm langsam und sorgfältig die Erinnerung wieder geben, was nun nötig war. Seto hatte immerhin schon die Oberfläche angekratzt und wenn er so weiter machen würde, und das würde er mit Sicherheit, wäre es nicht mehr zu vermeiden das Joey zusammenbricht.  
  
Hätte Kaiba nicht mit dieser ganzen Geschichte angefangen, wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Dann würde Joey hier nicht heulend in Yami´s Armen hängen.   
  
Yami musste schon zugeben das er selbst mit der Sache zu kämpfen hatte. Schließlich hielt er gerade seinen Geliebten in den Armen und er wollte seinen Konkurrenten ausstechen. Er musste höllisch aufpassen das er die ganze Situation nicht für sich selbst ausnutzte und Joey damit nicht noch mehr verletzte.  
  
Liebe war schon immer kompliziert gewesen, nicht wahr?  
  
Mit der Zeit fasste sich Joey wieder und sniefte noch etwas vor sich, während er versuchte zu begreifen was hier gerade ablief. Die letzten Tränen wischte ihm Yami sorgfältig von den Augenwinkeln und dann strich er ihm durch die blonden Haare.  
  
So standen die noch ein Weilchen da. In Gedanken versunken und schweigend.  
  
"Geht's dir besser?", fragte Yami leise.  
  
"Ja, etwas.. danke.. du kannst mich jetzt loslassen.."  
  
Joey senkte den Kopf und sah beschämt zu Boden. Er war so verwirrt und verstand nichts mehr. Wer würde hier auch noch durchblicken?  
  
Sein Trostspender dachte gerade nicht daran ihn loszulassen und hielt ihn weiterhin fest.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht so reizen aber du musst mir jetzt kurz zuhören.."  
  
Wheeler schwieg und Yami merkte das er ihm zuhörte.  
  
"Du musst dich unbedingt von Kaiba fernhalten. Hör einfach nicht hin, wenn er wieder mit der Vergangenheit ankommt. Falls dann doch etwas schief gehen sollte bin ich ja da.. bzw. ein Teil meiner Macht wird dich schützen, ok?"  
  
"Ok.." War alles was Joey rausbrachte. Von Seto Kaiba hätte er sich sowieso ferngehalten. Aber es beruhigte ihn zu wissen das Yami ihn beschützte.  
  
Yami drückte Joey weiterhin an sich und ging langsam mit ihm ein paar Schritte zurück bis zur Couch. Der Blonde lies sich mitziehen und als Yami sich auf die weiche Couch setzte und ihm keine Gelegenheit gab sich zu lösen, setzte er sich einfach auf dessen Schoß. Seine angewinkelten Beine ruhten neben denen seines Freundes und seinen schweren Kopf legte er bequem auf die sich darbietende Schulter vor ihm.  
  
Das Hündchen wurde zärtlich weiter gestreichelt, bis es im Land der Träume versank. Wie auch kurze Zeit später wieder die Türklingel läutete hörte es nicht mehr.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Irgendwie fällt es mir leichter die Vergangenheit zu schreiben, als die Gegenwart *am kopf kratz* Was soll's.  
  
Ich bin zur Zeit sehr angepisst und entnervt. Ich hoffe das hat sich nicht irgendwie auf diesen Teil übertragen. *seufz* Zu viele Leute zerren gerade an meinen noch wenig vorhanden Nerven. Zum Glück sind Ferien und ich kann mich entspannen und abschalten.   
  
Sorry das ich auch so OOC schreib aber Joey mal zu einer Heulsuse zu machen war mal was anderes. Kaiba ist mir ja auch nicht ganz gelungen.  
  
Ich hab wirklich Lust da irgendwen sterben zu lassen.. na ja, Seth stirbt ja eh in der Vergangenheit. Jonou ist im übrigen ca. 15 Jahre alt und Joey in der Gegenwart 19!  
  
Was das Pairing angeht.. vielleicht gibt es ja noch einen Dreier, wer weiß.  
  
Jedenfalls noch mal: Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! ^^ 


End file.
